[unreadable] This is a competing continuing application to support the post-doctoral research Training Program in Diabetes, Endocrinology and Metabolism (TPDEM) at the University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC). The TPDEM is the only NIH funded adult endocrine research training program between the west-coast states of California, Oregon and Washington and the mid-western states of Minnesota, Illinois, Missouri and Texas, an area covering one third of the United States land mass. This TPDEM has been continuously funded since 1982, and directed by Dr. E. Chester Ridgway since 1985. This grant currently supports seven (7) postdoctoral trainees per year. Typically, six positions are utilized by adult MD fellows who have completed one year of clinical training in adult endocrinology prior to beginning the TPDEM. Usually one position per year is provided to an MD Fellow who is part of the Pediatric Endocrinology Training Program, and who performs endocrine research which is not covered by the Training Program in Diabetes Research at the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes. Occasionally one position is used for a PhD fellow. The TPDEM provides intensive, diverse mentored training in endocrine research disciplines ranging from the molecular and cellular biology of hormone action to the epidemiology of diabetes and community based interventions for obesity. The training environment at UCDHSC provides a wealth of resources for potential trainees. These include the Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes, the Center for Human Nutrition, the University of Colorado Cancer Center, and the General Clinical Research Centers at both the Denver Children's Hospital and University of Colorado Hospital just to name a few. UCDHSC is investing over 4.3 billion dollars into a new state of the art campus at Fitzsimons with an adjacent Bioscience Research Park that will foster translation of basic research advances into clinical practice. The 48 members of the Training Faculty include senior, mid-career and junior investigators, many of whom are nationally recognized leaders in their fields of study. This training grant has supported 24 fellows over the last 5 years. From this group, a total of 7 K-series or equivalent (VA, ACS) Career Development Awards and 2 individual NRSAs have been awarded. Twenty of 24 are still doing research. Overall, this outstanding training environment and excellent record of accomplishment justify continued support of the TPDEM at UCDHSC. [unreadable] [unreadable]